The Silver Lining
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: What if the confrontation between John and the YED had gone very wrong in "In my time of dying"  2.01  Warning: Character deaths and suicidal thoughts. One shot.


The Silver Lining

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Supernatural or the boys, mmm wish I did have Dean, but alas it's not meant to be. *Sigh* <strong>

**Anyway this is something I couldn't get out of my head after watching "In my time of dying" (2.01) Must have seen it for this to make sense. **

**Warning: Character deaths, suicidal thoughts, and spoilers.**

* * *

><p>John Winchester stood facing the demon that he'd been hunting for the last 22 years. He had the Colt, the only thing that could avenge Mary, pointed at the yellow eyed bastard that had killed her. But it was funny, at the moment when everything could be ended with just a pull of his finger, the only thing he could think of was his son. His son laying upstairs in the hospital at deaths door. When he'd been sitting by Deans bedside, he'd realised that even though he waited vengeance against the monster that had killed Mary and ripped his and his sons lives apart. He wasn't willing to sacrifice his sons to do it.<p>

"So do we have a deal? The Colt and the bullets for Deans life." John said.

"Oh I don't think so John." The Yellow Eyed Demon said smirking. BANG. A hole appeared between the demons eyes, the wound surrounded with little specks of lightening, and as the body fell John stared in horrified realisation of what he'd done. _Oh crap, _he thought, he hadn't meant to do that. _I'm sorry son._ There was a sudden blinding pain in the back of his head then nothing at all. Meanwhile upstairs Dean Winchester's heart beat for the last time.

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester walked down the wooded path, he gripped the gun tightly, it was loaded with silver bullets perfect for killing what he was hunting. The full moon's light lit the woods just enough for him to see where he was going. He knew that hunting a werewolf alone was against everything he'd learnt about being a hunter. But after that night, almost a whole year ago, he just didn't care anymore. He'd lost everything that day, his brother, his father. Sam's knuckles went white as he gripped the gun too hard at the thought of his father. His father had gone and summoned the Demon, he'd killed the bastard and got himself killed as well, while Sam was watching Dean die. Dad should have been there for Dean, for him, but he'd gone after vengeance instead. If he wasn't dead Sam would've killed him himself. The fact that the Yellow Eyed Demon was also dead meant nothing now there was no one left. That day Sam might as well have died as well.<p>

Bobby had tried to help him, he done his best too get Sam back to normal. But that wasn't possible anymore. It was funny, before this, all he'd wanted was a normal life with a job and Jess and kids, it took losing everything before he realised that hunting with his family was his normal. And now he he'd lost that as well. There had been times he'd wanted to end it all, but he could never pull the trigger. So two weeks after that day he'd taken his fathers truck and left Bobby's

Hunting, that was all he did now the only normal he had left, the only thing he had left. The hunts, the dangerous, the deadly, the damn right stupid and reckless, it didn't matter. One day something will do what he didn't have the courage to do himself, then he could be with Dean again.

A scream ripped though the night, Sam started to run towards the screamer. Another scream filled the night, one that was cut off midway. He was close very close, Sam bust out of the trees into a campsite. The scent of blood was over powering, there was one body by the fire. A guy just few years younger than Sam stared at him with glazed over empty eyes, he throat had been ripped out. There on the outside of the fire was a figure hunched over the still form of a young girl, a werewolf, it was ripping though her chest with it's claws reaching for her heart. Sam lifted his gun and fired, hitting the werewolf in the upper chest, but not the heart. The werewolf turned and growled at him, blue eyes glowing. Sam pulled the trigger, click. The gun jammed. Sam looked at the gun then back at the werewolf which was about to spring at him. He sighed and closed his eyes, _guess this is the day. _

There was a growl of a different sort, a squeal of tires, a yelp, a thud, more tires squealing and the contented purring of an engine in idle. Sam slowly opened his eyes, surprised that he was still alive. The werewolf was gone, Sam blinked a few times then almost jumped out of his skin when the engine revved to his right. He turned and almost forgot of breathe. There in the clearing facing him was a black Impala. The werewolf lay unmoving between him and the car. His eyes flicked to the number plate, and his breath hitched it was the same as his brothers car. It was his brothers car, but that wasn't possible that car was still totalled at Bobby's.

"Dean." He whispered. The car revved again and he looked up to see Dean at the wheel. The image of his brother smirked at him and flickered in and out of sight like a ghost.

"Dean!" Sam said more forceful this time. The Impala revved once more before fading out sight. But before it vanished entirely Sam heard a whisper on the air.

"Sammy." It sound just like Dean's voice.

Sam was frozen, his thoughts and emotion in turmoil, as he tried to make sense of what that just happened. Movement from the werewolf brought him abruptly out of himself. He quickly un-jammed the gun and shot the werewolf in the heart. He worked on autopilot as he returned to the truck. When he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared into life he smiled for the first time in almost a year. As he realised that his brother may be dead but he never left him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, shorter than I thought it would be.<br>**

**This was my first Supernatural fic, hope you enjoyed.**

**Tell me what you think, please.  
><strong>

**SSG**


End file.
